SUPER
For the computer program see SUPER (software) SUPER or Semantics Utilised for Process management within and between EnteRprises is an integrated project funded by the European Sixth Framework Program, under the Information Society Technologies thematic. SUPER is a member of the European Semantic Systems Initiative (ESSI) cluster. The major objective of SUPER is to raise Business Process Management to the business level from the Information Technology level where it mostly resides now. This objective requires that BPM is accessible at the level of semantics of business experts. To reach this objective, the project aims at providing a framework based on Semantic Web Services technology, able to acquire, organise and share the knowledge embedded both in business processes, systems and software, and human expertise. Project Aims & Gains SUPER aims to create the technological framework constituting BPM enriched with machine readable semantics by employing Semantic Web and Semantic Web Services accompanied by universal reference implementation for mechanized BPM. Gains from this project will consist of: *further automation of the business process life cycle *adding a layer designed for business professionals to handle the BPM on their own *demonstration of successful deployment both of SWS and SBPM in industrial-strength applications applied repetitively in the field of telecommunications. As the limitations of traditional BPM are most visible in the telecommunication sector it came as a natural testbed of the SUPER project achievements. Project Objectives Scientific objectives *construction and assessment of technological framework for SBPM, *acquiring new generic languages suited for representation of processes, different process models and goal *description having in mind all aspects of system behaviour (e.g. costs, dependencies, constraints, other data flows, time limitations), *creation of automated annotation techniques of already existing BPs, their fragments, IT components etc, *development of process query tools *adjustment existing reasoners to the specific needs of SUPER *elaboration of industrial-strength mediation procedures for automated coupling between business and IT perspectives *augmentation of SWS foundations on the basis of new experiences obtained from their deployment to large-scale test environments. Technical objectives *building horizontal ontologies in aim to annotate both complete BPs and their fragments, *assembling vertical ontologies for the chosen implementation domain, *complete inventory of tools supporting every stage of SBPM. See also web-enabled showcases on project objectives. Project Advantages SUPER is set in the environment composed of finite number of entities, thus it does not concern itself with issues currently discussed in SW community. Its great strength comes from inheriting results of many EU funded projects such as SEKT, DIP, SWWS and IBROW to name a few. As a representation of BP SUPER chooses the WSMO SWS, requirements of business experts are described by WSMO goals and coupling between the two bases on extended WSMO mediators. Further advantages of SUPER are especially important when it comes to the business ground and direct handling of its most important challenges. The provision of framework allows for integration of heterogeneous BPs, construction of supporting ontologies enables rapid response to the change of external and internal environment, mediation layer enhances the collaboration between organizations, carefully scrutinized flow of knowledge leaving company extended by means of selective sharing of the before mentioned asset. External links * SUPER Integrated Project Home * Sixth Framework Programme home page * European Commission Literature *'' Jussi Vanhatalo, Jana Koehler, Frank Leymann: Repository for business processes and arbitrary associated metadata, BPM Demo Session at the 4th International Conference on Business Process Management (BPM 2006) in Vienna (Austria), 5 September 2006. In CEUR Workshop Proceedings Vol. 203 , http://sunsite.informatik.rwth-aachen.de/Publications/CEUR-WS/Vol-203/paper4.pdf *''Noelia Pérez Crespo, Henar Muñoz de Frutos, Javier Martinez Elicegui, David de Francisco Marcos: Semantic Business Processes Management, XVII Jornadas de Telecom I+D, 29-31 October 2007, Valencia, Spain, http://www.ip-super.org/res/Papers/SBPM-TelecomID2007.pdf *'' Matthias Born, Christian Drumm, Ivan Markovic, Ingo Weber: SUPER - Raising Business Process Management Back to the Business Level, ERCIM News Vol. 70 "Special Theme on Service-Oriented Computing", pp. 43 - 44, July 2007 , http://ercim-news.ercim.org/images/stories/EN70/EN70-web.pdf *'' Branimir Wetzstein, Zhilei Ma, Agata Filipowska, Monika Kaczmarek, Sami Bhiri, Silvestre Losada, Jose-Manuel Lopez-Cob, Laurent Cicurel: Semantic Business Process Management: A Lifecycle Based Requirements Analysis, Proceedings of the Workshop on Semantic Business Process and Product Lifecycle Management (SBPM-2007), Vol-251, CEUR-WS, June 2007, ISSN 1613-0073, http://ftp.informatik.rwth-aachen.de/Publications/CEUR-WS/Vol-251/paper1.pdf Category:European Commission projects Category:FP6 Projects Category:Semantic Web Category:Science and technology in Europe